


Chocolate Frog Card

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daisy Chain of Awesome, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chocolate and sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Frog Card

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: JKR’s characters. I play for free and for fun.
> 
> Notes: Written for the Harry Potter Daisy Chain of Awesome

“Mmm, chocolate. My favorite.” Remus reached for the chocolate frog and carefully began unwrapping it. He had always had quite a sweet tooth, but he couldn’t resist chocolate.

“You know, I hadn’t noticed,” chuckling, he dipped his finger into a pool of chocolate at Remus’ naval and licked it clean. He went back for more, using his tongue this time. 

Remus squirmed, laughing and growling a little. “You’re insatiable. We’ve only just finished and already you want more?”

“You had better believe it. Though I can’t help but notice…” His slender fingers stroked Remus’ length. “You seem nearly ready as well.” 

Remus closed his eyes as the chocolate frog hopped in his hand and fingers caressed his groin. “You know, it’s a good thing I don’t teach here any longer. This would be a serious conflict of interest.” Remus bit the head off the frog and finished the rest of it off in two more bites. Then he lay back, enjoying the sensation of the man’s touch.

“So who did you get on your chocolate frog card?”

Remus pulled his eyes open and checked. A slow grin spread on his face. “You. It’s you.” 

As the smiling picture of Albus Dumbledore stared up at him from the card, the real Albus Dumbledore opened his mouth and swallowed Remus’ cock.


End file.
